Body boarding is a popular sport and activity along shores where waves are constantly breaking. Typically a person (rider) will take a floatation board (body board) into the water for riding it along the breaking waves. The person lays upon the board to enhance their buoyancy thereby facilitating the ability to ride the wave.
However, these boards are hard to control. Typically a person must hold onto the board with one or two hands to prevent it from slipping away. This prevents the person from paddling with their hands. Catching a wave usually requires a person to use their hands but yet they cannot let go of the board at the same time. Accordingly, catching a wave for novices is extremely difficult.
What is needed is a board that is designed to cradle the human body such that it is not necessary to hold onto the board while swimming and using one's hands. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.